


Monster

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Scat, Toilet, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: His feet curled against the floor as a cramp rolled through his gut.
Kudos: 13





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys this is gross but if you're into it-- I'll keep posting

The need to relieve himself hit as he was shaving his face. The razor dropped to the counter with a clink as he fumbled clumsily with his belt buckle. He took his jeans off and tossed them to the floor. Fuck, he didn't have time for all of this, he thought, peeling his skintight boxers down.  
He remembered eating handful after handful of dry roasted peanuts and three bowls of ice cream the night before. His stomach rumbled as he sat down quickly on the cold seat. He took his socks off and threw them to the other side of the room. His feet curled against the floor as a cramp rolled through his gut.  
I'm about to take a nasty shit, he thought. He wished he had his phone, but there was no way he could stand up now. He tensed, attempting to pee as he felt the need, but his body refused to release the urine. The heaviness in his bowels took precedence.  
He farted repeatedly but it only increased the desperate need. He gave a firm push and it felt like a landslide in his system. A long turd emerged from his flaring hole.  
He leaned back, varying the angle while laboring against the waste that dangled partially from his ass. This was going to be huge. His belly hurt so he paused and he would have sworn the poop rose back up into him by a couple inches.  
Now pee started to flow from him. After he was finished peeing, he grunted and balled his hands into fists.  
The poop inched back down. With another flex, it touched the toilet water. He still felt shit inside, so he slowly lifted himself to a squatting position, supporting his elbows on his knees.  
He felt so good now that it was nearly out of him. As he pushed the last bit out, his hand jerked his dick. Oh god. He hadn't went that much in ages.


End file.
